Laura Palmer
|-|Laura Palmer= |-|Carrie Page= |-|Spirit of the Lodge= |-|Golden Orb= Summary An ever-tragic figure, Laura Palmer was/is a star pupil, a model daughter, a generous soul who cared about others more than herself, and who was filled to the brim with love and understanding for others. However, past the shining veneer and overwhelming love the entire town of Twin Peaks felt for her, Laura was a damaged youth, due to almost a decade of habitual torture and abuse by her father who was possessed by the malefic, evil presence known as BOB - the entity shared a close relationship with its prey, for he had appeared to her in dreams, and by coming through her window when she was as young as 12, where the perverted abuse and sadistic intent began. For the next six years BOB feasted on Laura's fear, gaining a significant amount of the ethereal substance known as "Garmonbozia". His eventual goal was to facilitate the evil plan of JUDY, who desired Laura's essence as to continue the Mother's evil cycle of creating dream layers on top of reality - by possessing her himself. However, the entity MIKE, who had seen the face of "God", incarnated in the form of the shoe-salesman Phillip Michael Gerard, so that he could stop BOB's cycle of abuse once and for all, trying desperately to help the plan of the White Lodge of giving Laura a special green ring that another spirit had demonstrated to her in a dream, which would allow one to escape BOB's influence. Defeated, BOB had no choice but to kill his prey instead of possessing her. And thus the premise of the show begins - Laura is seen floating up a stream wrapped in plastic - a dead body appearing to haunt the peaceful town of Twin Peaks. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B. 1-A with The Fireman's Light | 1-A Name: Laura Palmer / Carrie Page, although technically inapplicable as her abstract form originates from the Mauve Zone, outside of the fictional realities wherein her selves reside. Origin: Twin Peaks Gender: Female | Inapplicable, though possesses female characteristics and was conceived as a female entity. Age: 17 at death. Should be around 42 as Carrie Page | Inapplicable. Classification: Human, The One, Golden One, High School Homecoming Queen, Meals on Wheels Employee | Spiritual Being, Creation of The Fireman and Senorita Dido. Powers and Abilities: Light Manipulation and Void Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Resistance to Plot Manipulation, Possession, Electricity Manipulation and Reality Warping with the Ring (The Ring is implied to block out and isolate its wearers from the electricity manipulated by the Spirits of the Lodges, protecting them from supernal harm, with BOB having been forced to kill her after she put on the ring, as he was unable to possess her body), as well as natural resistances to Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1. Her truest form exists as an immaterial, static archetype which cannot be damaged or destroyed in any way even by the likes of JUDY), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Time Manipulation | Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Light Manipulation, Reality Warping, Acausality (Type 5), Void Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2), Immortality (Types 5 and 9), Body Control, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency: Human level (An average teenage girl, and a seemingly healthy woman as Carrie Page). Outerverse level with The Fireman's Light (Her truest form was originally created by The Fireman and Senorita Dido as a weapon of pure light, embodying the innocence which would be able to counter the influence of both BOB and JUDY in the world, with this essence having eventually been released from her body, alongside all of the pent up trauma experienced by her dual lives, completely destroying the Experiment in the process and collapsing a higher level of the dream into nothingness, signified by the electricity going out and reality fading to black) | Outerverse level (As a result of her innermost nature as a spiritual entity directly originated from The Fireman, she ascended to become a Spirit of the Lodge, unthetered from all of time and space, and with existence itself being nothing but a thin, illusory membrane hiding the fundamental plane of nonexistence in which the Lodges reside, from her perspective. Exists as a direct personification of The Fireman's Light given form, the same essence which was later used to destroy the Experiment and disperse the electricity which it commanded into nothingness) Speed: Normal Human | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Human Class | Outerversal Durability: Human level physically. Outerverse level conceptually (Her conceptual form seemingly resisted attacks and interferences from JUDY possessing Sarah Palmer, bouncing back each time, and is unable to be destroyed even by the likes of her in any form, as the most she can do is capture it) | Outerverse level Stamina: High | Inapplicable. Range: Standard Melee Range. Outerversal in the Lodge and with The Fireman's Light Standard Equipment: The ring Intelligence: Gifted, Laura was a star pupil and excelled in school. People she knew thought of her as poetic and intelligent far beyond her years, despite all of her less-than-moral actions. Weaknesses: Trauma by the hands of her father, Leland Palmer and abuse at the hands of BOB corrupted her psyche and made her weak to the will of evil entities, although this may have been intended in her design by the White Lodge. She can also be too trusting and is self-destructive, leading to her forcing BOB to end her life due to his inability to possess her because of the ring. As Carrie Page, she developed a trauma after her capture and being held by JUDY for so many years, although this pent up trauma can be released in the form of a conceptual attack against her | None Notable. Although she seems to be commanded by Mother's will to a degree. Key: Physical Form | Spiritual / Abstract Form Gallery tumblr_835689ce988d6070b3a407f13b6656de_3fb97c7f_500.gif Lodge.gif TP_Offscreen_-_Laura_Palmer_Angels_820_462_90.jpg tumblr_p3mczqAraS1qfirg5o4_r1_250.gif animulaura.jpg 1kSQGsg7IwVd4DWP2CdOq18CEmY500x656.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Twin Peaks Category:Female Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Messiah Characters Category:Light Users Category:Void Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Electricity Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Space Users Category:Ring Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Schoolgirls Category:Immortals Category:Spirits Category:TV Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 1